Mishima High
by HHH-fan-2001
Summary: HAHA! Msushashi Den Didn't come out with this idea first. Check out the Publishing date. Mishima High with a tekken staff n students. Made up as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

1 Mishima High  
  
Disclaimer: Because it wouldn't be a Fan-fiction without one. I don't own Tekken. I do however have copies of 2, 3 & Tag. You know what would be cool? If the owner of Namco wrote a Tekken fan-fic, he wouldn't have to bother with this crap cause he actually does own Tekken! Isn't that wild!  
  
Teachers:  
  
Heihachi Mishima: (Principal)  
  
Nina Williams: Math  
  
Steve Fox: English (duh)  
  
King: Spanish (duh)  
  
Craig Marduk: P.E.  
  
Bryan Fury: I.T.  
  
Lei Wulong: Design technology  
  
Lee Chaolan: Science  
  
Paul: Geography  
  
Yoshimitsu: History  
  
Marshall Law: Cook  
  
Mishima High. First day of the school year. A new student has arrived & Principal Heihachi Mishima Reviews her record  
  
Heihachi: Your record is…how can I put this nicely?…absolutely horrifying. I'm afraid we can't accept you. However because the author is a jerk & has a crush on you, we will  
  
Me: I can't tell you anything can I?!!!  
  
Heihachi: MWHAHAHAHA!  
  
Me: Senile, weird haired, jerk-off!  
  
Christie: Hey! I'm still here!  
  
Heihachi: Oh yeah. As I was saying, here at Mishima High (holds Christie's record over bin) We forgive & forget. (record spontaneously combusts)  
  
Christie: Whoa! How'd you do that?  
  
Heihachi: Do what? (looks at his hand which has caught fire) Holy mother- fucking shit, MY HAND IS ON FIRE! HELP! HELP! For the love of god somebody help! (jumps through window. Car alarm can be heard)  
  
Christie: (Looks out of window) Did that hurt? I saw that, it had to hurt  
  
Heihachi: Well my hand isn't on fire anymore…You better run along now  
  
Christie: Will do  
  
Heihachi: And close the damn door!  
  
Christie: Lets see what we got first. Social studies huh? That's right round the corner  
  
1.1.1.1.1 Meanwhile In the staff-room  
  
Donut man: Hey. Why are all these donuts piling up?  
  
King: Nina Went on a diet  
  
Donut man: Oh no! I just bought a car!  
  
Craig: What model?  
  
Donut man: A silver Toyota MR2  
  
Lee: Oh I like you  
  
Yoshimitsu: Shouldn't you be upset because he's ripping you off?  
  
Lee: No you should be upset  
  
Yoshimitsu: What?! That doesn't even make any sense  
  
Lee: No you don't even make any sense  
  
Lei: Quit being a prick!  
  
Heihachi: Shut up all of you. Meeting time. Paul! where's Paul?  
  
Paul: Sorry I'm late everyone. I tried to overtake a semi & got pulled over. I was so mad I kicked dust upon his footwear in a rebellious manner  
  
King: Gave that driver the finger didn't you?  
  
Paul:………..  
  
Lei: Didn't ya!  
  
Paul: SO!!!  
  
Heihachi: First on the agenda, Our results have been the highest they've been in years  
  
Everyone: YAAAYYY!!!  
  
Heihachi: That of course that has nothing to do with your shitty skills as teachers but rather Craig's computer hacking skills  
  
Nina: It's always who you least expect  
  
Bryan: I thought I taught I.T.  
  
Craig: Quiet you! Your teaching stinks. If it was as good as your fighting  
  
Paul: IT'D STILL SUCK!!!  
  
Everyone: (Laughs. Yes even Bryan cause he doesn't get it and doesn't want to look stupid but is looking even stupider cause he's laughing)  
  
Heihachi: Next on the agenda, I'd like everyone to poke fun at Steve & Nina for being the only ones who don't drink coffee  
  
Nina: I like tea  
  
Steve: Me too  
  
Paul: SHADDAP LIMEY!  
  
Law: Hey Steve. Look a tea bag (waves one in his face)  
  
Steve: (Shifts uncomfortably in his chair & twitches)  
  
Law: You know you want to. Its PG.  
  
Steve: OOOH! PG!!! (dives at law)  
  
King: Hey! Tea girl! Why are you a girl who drinks tea?  
  
Everyone: (Laughs. Apart from Steve & Nina obviously & possibly law who is being mauled by Steve for the Tea bag. Bryan decides not to laugh cause he looked so dumb last time)  
  
Nina: Damn them and their cruel wit.  
  
Steve: Author mate! I you're half English. Why are you letting this happen!?  
  
Me: I refuse to acknowledge the label "Author mate". Anyhow, I love coffee!  
  
Lee: Look at me! I'm Steve and/or Nina. GLUG, GLUG! Whoops my pinkie isn't up. HAHAHAHA  
  
Everyone: (Silence. A gun is heard cocking)  
  
Heihachi: Next on the agenda, Superintendent Kazuya Mishima will visit the school & I need this school in top form. That means good students, clean halls & I want someone to polish the 25 foot solid gold statue of me outside. For all those who fail me, I'll throw you off cliffs or helicopters or into volcanoes. Man I almost want you to fail.  
  
1.1.1.1.2 Bell Rings  
  
Heihachi: Meeting adjourned. Now go & spread my Mishima way of Evil. MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yoshimitsu: There is such thing as too much maniacal laughter you know.  
  
Heihachi: BULLSHIT!! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
1.1.1.1.3 In Yoshimitsu' History class  
  
Yoshimitsu: Good morning class  
  
Jin: OH MY GOD!! SKELETOR!! (gets out He-Man sword) By the power of GRAYSKULL!! I AM HE-MAN!!  
  
Julia: Someone's been watching too many Saturday morning cartoons.  
  
Yoshimitsu: If you're quite done?…..Thanks. The syllabus will be about the 20th century.  
  
Jin: Will we be doing anything on Guns & Roses?  
  
Yoshimitsu: Who?  
  
Jin: Well you're !2million years old, surely you remember? Ya know, WHOAA! SWEET CHILD OF MINE!! (plays air guitar)  
  
Jerome: BOO! I say BOO! Stop it you're slaughtering a classic!  
  
Axel Rose: Get off the stage!  
  
Everyone: BOO! (gun is heard cocking)  
  
Yoshimitsu: Get out of my class Axel  
  
Axel Rose: (slumps head) Sorry sir  
  
Yoshimitsu: No we won't be studying Guns n Roses. We will however study the Iron Fist tournaments & World Wars 1 through 3……Has anyone seen my Gray-Fox Impression!  
  
Everyone: (exasperated) yes  
  
Yoshimitsu: Wanna see it again?  
  
Everyone: (exasperated) no  
  
Yoshimitsu: C'mon! Personally I consider myself to be the clearly superior cyber ninja although his swordsmanship is close to challenging mine…..(gun is heard cocking) 


	2. Chapter 2

1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 2  
  
Nina: I can't believe what Jerks those guys are. Steve, make us a cuppa tea.  
  
Steve: (Opens tea box) EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!  
  
Nina: (gets out big-ass machine gun from down her bra) WHAT!? I'll kill em!  
  
Steve: We're out of tea!!!!  
  
Nina: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Steve: How'd you fit that gun down there?  
  
Nina: (shrugs)  
  
Steve: There's a note on the bottom. It says HA, HA LIMEYS! I GOT YOUR TEA! COFFEE RULES BITCH!!!  
  
Nina: We'll show 'em!  
  
Steve: (puts on a pair of boxing gloves) I always thought I could take on that Phoenix  
  
Nina: No. We'll hit them where it hurts  
  
Steve: I only fight the clean fight sister  
  
Nina: (Gets out "Mama Nina's Crate o' TNT") Meet me at the port tonight  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.2 ***That night at the port  
  
Nina: Did You come alone?  
  
Steve: Geez! I know I don't have any friends but you don't have to rub it in.  
  
Nina: You've got me  
  
Steve: Well whoop de do!!!  
  
Nina: That's not nice  
  
Steve: why an I here?  
  
Nina: To help me take out the coffee tanker. Knock that guard out  
  
Steve: You could of done that  
  
Nina: No I couldn't, remember what happened to Lei on Homecoming.  
  
Steve: Oh yeah (goes & knocks out guard)  
  
Nina: Now take this stick of dynamite & stick it on the bow of that tanker. I'll take the stern. & Be quiet  
  
Steve: Will do (Starts Humming the Mission Impossible Theme while walking casually & tossing dynamite up & down)  
  
***20 minutes later  
  
Nina: (Runs to gate & sees Steve filing his nails) How did you finish so fast!?  
  
Steve: (shrugs) I don't know. Lets dump 20 tons of caffeine into the sea already  
  
Nina: (gets out detonator)  
  
***The Law's residence  
  
Marshall: (Looks out of window& sees big-ass mushroom crowd from port direction)Forest. Look at this  
  
Forest: Hey! Just like Lei on homecoming  
  
***The next day Steve's English class  
  
Hwoarang:…& that's why I think everyone's should have my name tattooed to their ass.  
  
Steve: How can I put this nicely?….That stunk! That was the worst oral I've ever heard.  
  
Hwoarang: No need to spare my feelings sir  
  
Steve: Good! You should be in Jail for being so dumb!  
  
Police: (Barge In)  
  
Steve: Right on queue  
  
Police: Steve Fox  
  
Steve: @_@(Points at Jin who is wearing a big ass shirt saying "I am Jin Kazama")  
  
Police: You're under arrest.  
  
Lee: (Walks past door) no you're under arrest  
  
***In Jail  
  
Jailer: Hey, Fox! Visitor (lets Nina enter)  
  
Nina: Oh Steve I was so worried. I came down as soon as I found out (Hugs Steve)  
  
Jailer: 5 minutes lady (leaves)  
  
  
  
Nina: (Turns hug into choke hold) Alright, Fox. If you ratted on me I swear I'm gonna…  
  
Steve: (chocking) Calm down, They haven't even taken my finger prints yet.  
  
Nina: GREAT!!(Lets go) Here, put these on!  
  
Steve: "Mamma Nina's fake fingerprints" How'd you get these past the guard?  
  
Nina: Women have more hiding place than men (holds packet toward Steve)  
  
Steve: (Backs away) Where have those been?  
  
Nina: Just put 'em on  
  
Steve: Nuh uh!  
  
Nina: You wanna go to jail?  
  
Steve: DON"T TOY WITH ME WOMAN! WHERE WERE THEY!?  
  
Nina: Come here (whispers to Steve)  
  
Steve: @_@  
  
Nina: Happy?  
  
Steve: (Sniffs packet)  
  
Nina: (Slaps Steve)  
  
Steve: Sorry 


End file.
